Reunions 1: The Good
by Purple Astro1
Summary: How does Rocky's sister know about the Rangers, and what is her connection to Zhane?


REUNIONS 1: THE GOOD  
  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers, Saban, yada yada yada. I do own Roena/Rowina, though, so no using her without asking. Apologies if I've mucked up the time scale, I'm only approximating. If anyone has an actual timeline or knows where I can get one, please let me know. :) Feedback!  
  
  
"It's Morphin' Time!"  
Within an instant of Tommy's cry, the six Power Rangers lined up to meet Goldar and his group of putties.  
"You're in for it this time, Goldar!" Tommy yelled. Goldar just chuckled.  
"Heh-heh-heh, I don't think so, Rangers!" He pulled a young girl into view, holding her in such a way that the Rangers couldn't get at him without hitting her. "Surrender, or I'll kill her!" Tommy looked at his team. Black and Red Rangers appeared to have collided. Black was speaking rapidly to Red.  
"You can't, she'll recognise you. You know she will. Calm down, we'll get her back." He looked up at Tommy. "Whatever you're doing, do it fast. He's gonna blow soon." Tommy nodded.  
"You four take the putties. Kim and I'll get Goldar. Ready? Let's do it!" They leapt into battle. Kim and Tommy separated and came at Goldar from different sides. Tommy slashed at Goldar and when he turned away from Kim, she snatched the child and ran. Outraged, Goldar tried to follow but Tommy flipped neatly over his head and blocked his path. Snarling, Goldar attacked again, more viciously this time.  
"Get the kid away!" Tommy yelled to Kim, back-pedalling to avoid a slash that would've laid him open. Kim turned and ran.   
  
When they were a safe distance away from the fight Kim set the child down. She was older than Kim had thought, maybe eleven or twelve. She had long black hair and pale eyes. Her skin was very fair.  
"Listen, I have to go help my friends. But I want you to wait right here and I'll send someone to pick you up, ok?"  
"I was looking for my brother," the child told her very seriously. Her voice was clear and high, and not at all afraid. The only sign of nervousness came from her playing with the chain around her neck, a small gold Celtic-style cross.  
"I don't think he's here, but I'll keep an eye out for him, ok? What's his name?"  
"Rocky. Rocky DeSantos." Kim was very glad that her helmet hid her face.  
"Ok, I'll watch out for him. You stay right here, ok?" She nodded and stepped behind a tree.   
  
  
Kim arrived back at the fight in time to see Goldar disappear, threatening vengeance as always. The Rangers de-morphed and Rocky instantly ran up to Kim, catching her by the shoulders.  
"Where is she? Where's Rowie?" Adam pried him off her.  
"Rocky, calm down. You saw her, she's fine." Kim brought him back to where she'd left the girl and found her still there. The second she caught sight of them she raced into Rocky's arms, babbling in Spanish. After a minute, she let go of him and he turned to Kim.  
"Sorry I spazzed on you."  
"He's way over-protective." The child snorted.  
"It's cool, Rocky." She stuck out her hand. "Kimberly Hart."  
"Rowina DeSantos." she answered, shaking Kim's hand.  
"Rocky, the others are probably waiting for us."  
""Oh, yeah. Come on, Rowie."   
"I hate that name," she muttered, following them.  
  
Their friends had resumed the picnic Goldar had interrupted, but they paused when Rocky, Kimberly and Rowina arrived back.  
"Rowina, this is Tommy Olivier and Billy Cranston. Guys, my younger sister Rowina."  
"Nice to meet you, Rowina."  
"Indeed, this is an unexpected fortuitous happenstance."   
"He says he's glad to meet you." Adam translated Billy' remark.  
"Thank you, Adam, I knew what he meant."  
"Where's the food?" Predictably, that remark came from Rocky.  
"It's over there." Kim told him. "Rowina?"  
"No thank you, I'm not hungry."  
"Not hungry? Are you sure you're a DeSantos?" Kim asked teasingly, not noticing Adam motioning her to stop. "You don't look much like one, and you sure don't eat like one." Rowina flushed slightly.  
"I should be going. Rocky, when will I tell Mama to expect you?"  
"About an hour. You ok?"  
"Fine, hermano. Enjoy the picnic." She turned and jogged away.   
"What happened?" Rocky asked Kim, who shrugged. From nearby, Adam supplied, "Kim made a joke about Rowie not being a DeSantos because she wasn't eating everything in sight." Rocky sat down hard, his food forgotten for once.  
"What is it? Why did that upset her?" Tommy asked.  
"Rowie's adopted, and she's kind of sensitive about it." Rocky explained.  
"Aw, man. Rocky, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"It's ok, Kim, it's not your fault. She'll be fine."  
"How long's she been with you?" Tommy asked. He was adopted himself, and felt a certain empathy towards the girl.  
"About six years, since she was six. I guess really she's only fostered, 'cos as far as I know her parents are still alive. All Mama would ever tell me was that she had to move out here for her health."  
"Which is why Rocky's so protective." Aisha added. Rocky nodded, glanced down, and realised he'd dumped all the food off his plate. "Dammit."  
  
  
4 Months later  
Billy was moving through the depths of the Power Chamber when he heard voices coming from a room that was meant to be empty. Thinking it might be a trap, he edged closer and peered through the door, which was slightly open. He found himself looking at the back of a girl's head. She, in turn, was staring at a screen on which a boy he didn't recognise was saying, "I'm sorry I can't be there for you, Ro. I know this is hard. But I'm training real hard and soon I'll be able to come visit you. Andros said to say 'Hi', and he hopes you're well...The Guardians say Zordon says you're doing very well, and that you have lots of friends, so that's good." Something beeped in the background, and the boy looked at something off-screen. "I have to go, Ro, I'm already over the time limit. They're doing me a big favour letting me send this...I'll talk to you soon. 'Bye." He waved a little, uncertainly, and then the playback ended. The girl sat and stared at the screen for a minute.  
"Do you wish to answer?" Zordon's voice boomed through the room.  
"No." the girl answered.  
"Roena..."  
"NO, Zordon. Our parents just died, and he sent me a video to tell me about it. He didn't care enough to come on-line in real time. I'm not going to take up his precious training time to tell him I got his message." Then, right in front of Billy's eyes, the girl fell to pieces. She slid down to the ground and huddled against the console, crying her heart out. Billy moved away from the door and turned on his 'Comm. link.  
"Zordon? I just saw the girl...should I go in?"  
"No, Billy, Roena will be alright on her own. Return to the main chamber at once." Billy went back to the main chamber with only one glance over his shoulder.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the door opened and the girl entered, head down.  
"Are you feeling better, Roena?" Zordon asked quietly.  
"Yes, thank you, Zordon." she answered quietly, lifting her head.  
"You're Rowina DeSantos." Billy blurted. "But...Mrs. DeSantos isn't..."  
"Not Mama, my birth parents." she answered softly. "Zordon, should I..."  
"Billy. You must promise not to reveal this information." Zordon boomed. Billy nodded mutely. Rowina sat down and propped one hand on her chin.  
"I'm not from Earth. I was born on a planet called KO35, in the Kerova sector. It's about three hundred light-years from here, give or take. I had to leave there, when I was almost six years old. Our planet's Rangers got in touch with Zordon, and he used his influence to place me with the DeSantos. The video I was just watching is my brother, he sent it to say that our parents were just killed. The AOE is attacking KO35 pretty hard."  
"AOE?" Billy asked.  
"Alliance Of Evil, a gathering of the most evil villains in the universe." Zordon answered.  
"Does Rocky know..."  
"No." Rowina interrupted him. "And he's not gonna, either. Alright?" Billy marvelled even as he nodded. Not five minutes before, the girl in front of him had been racked with grief. Now she seemed perfectly normal, except that she was tugging nervously at her necklace.  
"Are you going to be ok?" he asked quietly.  
"Yes. Kerovians have some mental routines-meditations, a couple of other things-that help deal with grief. It doesn't go away, but it does become easier to deal with."  
"My mom died a few years ago. If you want to talk..." Billy offered.  
"Thank you." She smiled. "But I have to go now. Someone's gonna miss me at home." Alpha teleported her home.  
  
  
  
4 Months later  
Rocky lay in his hospital bed. He'd just sent Justin to meet Zordon, and was hoping he'd done the right thing. The kid was only eleven after all, and that was very young to keep a secret like theirs. Especially when just knowing that secret was usually enough to prompt whoever the villain of the week was to attack.   
"You awake?" Rowina stuck her head around the door. Various members of his family had been in and out, but this was her first visit.  
"Sure, Rowie, come in." She carefully shut the door behind her, then plopped down on his bed.  
"You're an idiot, you know that? They really need you, and you go and do this...not even in combat, either!" Rocky looked at her.  
"What're you talking about? Who needs me?"  
"You're kind of dense, hermano. Tommy, Adam and the others. You know-the Power Rangers?"  
"What on-how?"  
"Relax, I've always known. Even before Jason and the others, I knew. You wouldn't believe some of the trouble I've had covering for you-especially when you went to Phaedos. That was hard. You were gone for two days, after all."  
"How?"  
"Zordon put your parents in touch with my parents when I had to leave home."  
"Why?" He seemed to be having trouble thinking coherently.   
"I can't tell you. Let's say, I owe Zordon a favour and leave it at that, shall we? When're you getting out?"  
"I dunno. A few days, anyway." Rowina leaned forward and touched his forehead lightly. He felt waves of weariness go through him, and he yawned hugely.  
"Sorry. Guess I'm more tired than I thought."  
"Maybe you should get some sleep." He nodded, already drifting off. He thought he heard Rowina mutter, "God, I miss Billy," but he must have been wrong.  
  
  
When he woke up a few hours later, he found himself alone. He thought about what he'd heard Rowina say. About four month earlier, she'd started hanging around the Rangers quite a lot, but now that he thought about it, she'd only joined them when Billy was there. Frequently, he'd see the pair of them deep in conversation, but whenever he went up to them, they'd change the subject. Funnily enough, she hadn't seemed particularly upset when he'd left, accepting the excuse without complaint. She had stopped hanging out with them as much, though, which had been kind of a relief. While you couldn't grow up with Rocky and Adam and not know some self-defence, she wasn't nearly as proficient as the others, and they frequently had to protect her. Kat had made some comment at the time, he remembered, but he'd passed it off. Why would she be so close to Billy? He wondered. She's smart, but she's not a genius-near enough, but not quite. She's not into technology, anyway. I can't think of anything they have in common. His thoughts were interrupted when she came back in, displaying no surprise on finding him awake.  
"Morning, hermano. How are you feeling?"  
"Morning?" Automatically, he looked at his watch, surprised when it wasn't there. Rowina pulled up her sleeve to display it.  
"I thought I'd better mind it for you. You're so possessive of it." She un-strapped it and tossed it to him. He caught it with some difficulty, and strapped it on.  
"Thanks. Rowie, why did you hang out Billy so much?" She paused what she was doing, which was taking his clothes off a chair so she could sit down.  
"My, feeling subtle today? What brought this on?" He shrugged as she dumped the rest of his clothes on the floor and sat down.  
"I guess-I was just thinking about some stuff. About four months ago, you started hanging out with Billy, until he left, after which we never saw you." She sighed, pushing back her hair.  
"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to ask any questions, and not to tell Mama or the others." Rocky nodded, pulling himself up a little in the bed.  
"About four months ago, my birth-parents died. A-friend-got word to me, and Billy found out. Since he lost his mother a few years ago, he offered to talk, if I wanted, and I decided I did. Plus, what with him being another Power Ranger, we had lots of stuff to talk about."  
"Like what?"  
"You promised no questions, Rocky. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone anything without permission, which I don't have. I can't tell you yet."  
"When you can?" he asked softly.  
"When I can, I will. I promise. Ok?" Rocky nodded.  
"Hang on a sec. Your parents died? Why didn't you tell us?" She smiled ruefully.  
"Because I'm not supposed to have any contact with-where I used to live. I don't, normally, this was an exception."  
"I can't believe no-one noticed."  
"Don't you remember Mama keeping me at home for a week with the 'flu? That was why."  
"Oh yeah...hey, how come the others haven't been in?" Rowina then proceeded to fill him in on what she knew of the Rangers quest to Murithis.  
  
  
1 week later  
"You're not taking the power back?" Rocky winced. Rowina was talking quietly, but they were in the middle of his high-school graduation, not exactly the right place for this kind of discussion.  
"I can't, Rowie. My back's always gonna be weak. Not to mention it being suicidal, it wouldn't be fair to the others. Justin's a great Ranger. He'll be fine." He glanced around as a teacher gestured irritably at him. He hadn't told the other Rangers that Rowina knew, at her request. He had made a point of introducing her to Justin, also at her request. Kat had thought it was very cute. "I haveta go, Rowie, we have to line up." She'd woken up with a slight cold that morning, and he was smothering her with TLC.  
"Rocky, I'm fine, really. So I fainted this morning, big deal. I shouldn't've looked at your breakfast on an empty stomach, that's all." Mrs. DeSantos came across in time to catch most of that.  
"You don't look well, Rowina." She laid her hand against Rowina's forehead, then jerked it away with a little gasp. "You're icy cold!"  
"Mama, I'm fine, I promise. Please don't make me miss this."  
"You're going to bed the second we get home." Mrs. DeSantos half-threatened.  
"Fine."   
"Rocky DeSantos!" a teacher yelled. Rocky growled slightly and left.  
  
  
That Evening  
Rocky was sitting on the porch with Adam, who was telling him-in detail-about their adventure to rescue Lerigot. He'd just gotten up to.."..but they were mannequins!" when Rocky's communicator went off. Adam looked at his in some confusion, since it hadn't gone off.  
"Rocky here." They'd agreed he should have a communicator in case anyone came after him, but he wasn't expecting to be contacted on it.  
"Rocky. Are you alone?" Zordon asked.  
"Well, Adam's with me."  
"I must talk with you." Adam got the hint and left.  
"Alright, Zordon, Adam's gone. What's up?"  
"You must fetch Rowina and come to the Command Centre immediately."  
"Rowina's sick, Zordon."  
"She is not ill. Please bring her at once."  
"Fine, but you get to explain to my mother if she catches us." Without waiting for a reply, Rocky went inside and up to Rowina's room. Luckily, Michelle, who she shared with, was a very heavy sleeper. He shook Rowina and held a finger against her lips as she woke. When she saw him, she nodded briefly. He slipped out of the room and a few minutes later she joined him on the porch.  
"Zordon wants you. Ready?"  
"Um. Yes. Let's go." They teleported in beams of red and white, tinged faintly with purple.  
  
"Roena." Zordon boomed when they arrived, "Commander Kinwon is waiting."  
"Sorry. What? Kinwon? I thought it'd be 'Dros, or Tykqwa at the most."  
"Do you know what has happened?"  
"No, I'm not that tightly connected. I know, sort of, what's happened to Zhane-but that's all."  
"Are you ready?" She nodded and turned to face the viewing screen.  
"Rocky," Zordon said quietly, "please remain here. Roena may have need of you after this." Rocky nodded and moved to where he couldn't be seen on the screen. Rowina glanced at Alpha, who opened the connection. A middle-aged man came on the screen; behind him, people were running around and yelling.  
"Commander Kinwon." Rowina said loudly, trying to get his attention.  
"Roena. I haven't much time-there's no easy way to say this. KO35 had been destroyed. The AOE attacked this morning. We are fleeing with as many people as we can."  
"Zhane?" Rowina asked. Kinwon shook his head.  
"Zhane was injured in the attack this morning. He saved Andros's life. He is in currently on the MegaShip. I ordered Andros to take it off earlier, to continue the fight." Rowina took a deep breath.  
"Thank you for taking the time to tell me, Commander. I know Andros will find a way to save Zhane and our planet." Kinwon nodded tiredly.  
"Goodbye, Roena." His image blinked off the screen. And Rowina collapsed, crying bitterly.   
  
  
Much later that evening  
"That was Commander Kinwon, our military leader. Zhane is my brother; Andros is his best friend. They're both Rangers."  
"Where?" Rocky asked. Rowina glanced up at Zordon, who nodded.  
"KO35. It's a planet in the Kerova sector, about 300 light-years from here. I had to leave when I was almost six years old. Zordon arranged for me to be brought here."  
"Why? Did you have to leave, I mean." She shook her head.  
"Health reasons. Leave it be, Rocky. I can't tell you any more than that."  
"Alright. Zhane's your brother? Didn't that guy say he was..."  
"Hurt this morning, yes. Why do you think I fainted? Why do you think I was so cold all day? I'd guess Andros has put him in hyper-sleep-um, cryogenic suspension."  
"Why does that affect you?"  
"Because we're linked, we always have been. Kerovians have certain mental abilities that Earth humans don't have, or at least haven't developed. Zhane and I are linked mentally, although it's not as strong as it used to be. Nowadays, I can tell you he's alive, but that's all. Before I left Kerova, I could have told you where he was and what he was doing."  
"Kerova?" Rocky asked, confused. Rowina made a face.  
"KO35. It's all the same." Rocky nodded in comprehension, then glanced at his watch.  
"Shit. We have to go, Rowie. You ok?"  
"Sure. Mama already thinks I'm sick; I'll just stay in bed for a few days. Hey, no-one noticed when my parents died, did they?" Rocky looked uncomfortably at her, but before he could say anything, she teleported out, leaving him to follow in her wake.  
  
  
Six months later  
"Now they're giving up the Power? This sucks!" Rowina complained.  
"Kat's going to London, Tommy's going to Stone Canyon, Tanya's going home...it'd be kind of hard to keep the team going, don'tcha think?" Rowina glared at him.  
"I'm not an idiot, Rocky, I understand how these things work. We've had Rangers for a very long time on Kerova. What about Adam and Justin?"  
"Adam's going to UAG, and passing. Justin's staying on the team."  
"Justin's going to be the voice of experience?"  
"He'll be fine. Stop pouting."  
"I'm not pouting. Has it sunk in for them yet?"  
"Don't think so."  
"Adam and Tommy have been Rangers for so long now. How're they going to manage without it?"  
"Manage without what?" Tommy asked cheerfully, sitting down beside Rocky. Rowina raised an eyebrow.  
"Your Powers." she said quietly. Tommy's face darkened and he glared accusingly at Rocky. "Oh, stop that!" she snapped. "He didn't tell me, I knew anyway. I knew before you did."  
"That's not possible. You weren't even in Angel Grove then."  
"What did Dulcea tell you? All things are possible. Even this." Tommy slowly shook his head. "I'll explain, but not here. Come to the Power Chamber. Dimitria and I'll tell you everything." He shook his head again.  
"I can't. I have to meet Kat. We're going camping with the others. I'll talk to you day after tomorrow, and you-" he pointed accusingly at Rocky, "will tell me everything."  
"Rocky won't tell you anything, because he promised me he wouldn't. I'll tell you anything you want to know." Rowina said pointedly. Tommy hesitated briefly, accepted the correction, and left.  
"Tommy?" Rowina suddenly called. He turned to look back at her. "Be careful, ok?" He studied her briefly, nodded, and left again.  
"Be careful?" Rocky repeated. She didn't meet his eyes.  
"He's still a Ranger, Rocky, and sometimes Rangers get attacked. You know that."  
"So does he. Why'd you remind him?" She shrugged fluidly.  
"I'm playing a hunch. That's all." She refused to speak about it any more.  
  
  
Three days later  
"You gave it up, didn't you." Tommy scowled and sat down next to her.  
"First of all, keep it down, and secondly, how'd you know?" Rowina mimicked the scowl.  
"First of all, no-one is listening to us, and second of all, I've been watching Rangers come and go for most of my life. Has it sunk in yet?"  
"Not really. I didn't come here to talk about me, fun as it is. How'd you know about us?" Lowering her voice as the Juice Bar began to fill up, Rowina summarized her life story for him.  
"So, you're from another planet, where they have Rangers but everyone knows who they are. You have to leave, for some reason that you...won't?" he looked at her questioningly.  
"Can't."  
"Alright, for some reason that you can't explain. Zordon arranges to have you adopted by the DeSantos."  
"That's pretty much it. Of course, we didn't know Rocky would end up being a Ranger."  
"Of course not." Tommy agreed. Just then both their communicators beeped. Tommy raised an eyebrow.  
"You have a communicator?"  
"Yeah, and if that doesn't convince you...remember, no evil being can get into the Power Centre. So I must be ok. Speaking of, are we going to answer?" Tommy glared at her again, then got up and led the way into a short, currently empty corridor.  
"We read you, Alpha."  
"Tommy, you and Rowina should come to the Power Centre straight away."  
"Ok."  
"We're clear." Rowina reported. They teleported out.  
  
  
"Alpha, what's up?"  
"There's an incoming message addressed to Roena." He turned to look at Rowina. "It's from Andros."  
"I've been expecting this."  
"Tommy, would you enter another room so that I may speak with you in private?" Dimitria asked. Tommy glanced at Rowina before nodded and heading out of the central chamber. Rowina nodded at Alpha, who set the message going. The screen lit up to show a very tired looking Andros. He spoke automatically in Kerovian.  
("Roena. I thought you should know Zhane's life signs have been getting weaker.")  
("You thought I didn't know that already, 'Dros?") Andros shrugged slightly.  
("I don't...I don't know if he's going to make it.")  
("He is.")  
("It's been six months, Roena. Hyper-sleep's never gone beyond three.")  
("It might well be sixteen more months, 'Dros, or twenty-six more. I am telling you that my brother is alive, and some day he'll get out of that tube. And if he is as important to you as you have always been to him you will wait.") He squirmed a little, and she grinned. ("Now. How goes the search?")  
("I haven't found anyone yet. Kinwon told me where they were going, but when I got there I found signs of a battle...too old to be the refugees. They must have seen it and left again, but I don't know where.") He glanced away as something out of Rowina's range of vision beeped. ("Dammit. Zhane's life signs are fading again.")   
("He'll be ok.") Andros smiled-a very little-at the certainty in Roena's voice.  
("I wish I was that sure, Roena.")  
("He'll be ok, 'Dros. Dying in a cryo-chamber is not the way a Ranger passes.") Andros's signal jumped and broke up. ("'Dros? Are you there?")  
"I'm sorry, Rowina. I lost the signal." Alpha said timidly.  
"It's ok, Alpha. We'd both said what we had to. Where's Dimitria?"  
"Still talking to Tommy."  
  
  
"Do you feel she may be in denial?" Dimitria asked.  
"Denial, why?"  
"Was she not close to her brother? Does she not feel his passing strongly?" The two had watched Rowina's message, and now Dimitria was attempting to explain to Tommy what was wrong. Not an easy task, when she could only speak in questions.  
"I didn't think he was dead." Alpha entered just then.  
"Zhane's not dead," he explained, "but he's been on full-life support for six months now, and his brain wave readings are so low they can't be measured properly."  
"Doesn't that mean he's dead?" Tommy asked, leaning back against a computer console.  
"Technically, yes, but Roena insists that she can sense him, and that he's still alive."  
"Can she?" Alpha shrugged. Or at least, he waved his arms around.  
"Kerovians have some abilities along those lines-but we're not sure they stretch to that. She hasn't seen him in eight years, after all."  
"You think she's in denial?" Tommy asked doubtfully.  
"Roena's strong, Tommy. But Zhane's always been her-security blanket. We think she might have just refused to believe that he's dead. Zordon agrees with us."  
"I'll talk to her." Tommy agreed finally.  
  
  
She was poking half-heartedly at one of the consoles when he came back out.  
"Are you done?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "Follow my signal?" She nodded again, and they teleported into Angel Grove park.  
"Why are we here?" she asked interestedly. Tommy sat down and waited for her to join him.  
"Dimitria asked me to talk to you." he said when she'd sat down.  
"Does she still think I'm in denial?" Rowina asked with a slight snort.  
"You've had this conversation." Tommy guessed.  
"Upwards, downwards, and backwards, in English, Spanish, Kerovian, Triforian and Eltarian."  
"So you know the facts on hyper-sleep." Rowina sighed and recited, "It's never been used for more than three months, and it's never cured anyone who was injured as severely as Zhane was, I know. I've had Dimitria, Zordon, Alpha, Kinwon, and Andros telling me this for the past four and a half months." She paused and stared off across the lake. "I feel Zhane. In my head. It's like-it's like he's sleeping, but he's getting ready to wake up. He will wake up, Tommy, but not if everyone gives up on him. He needs someone to keep the faith, and I will."  
"I could get well-if I thought children believed in fairies." Tommy murmured, quoting the famous children's story.  
"Something like that." Rowina agreed. "I've always had Zhane in my head. The link's weak, now, but I know he's alive." Tommy started to speak, but she spoke over him. "He. Is. Alive, and that's final." She got up and started walking away. Tommy quickly scrambled to his feet.  
"Wait-don't go yet." She stopped, but didn't turn around.  
"Will you stop trying to persuade me to give up on my brother?"  
"I wasn't-never mind. Yes, I will. For now." She laughed at that, sitting back down again.  
"You remind me of Zordon. He's tenacious-can't let anything go. It kind of impresses itself on his Rangers, especially the leaders."  
"So we're all stubborn?" Tommy asked. Rowina squirmed, trying to get comfortable against the tree.  
"I was trying to be diplomatic, but yes. You're stubborn. Jason's stubborn. Andros is the most stubborn person I know. I don't know TJ that well, but I'll bet he's stubborn too. It seems to be a Red character trait."  
"What about Rocky?" Tommy objected. "He was Red, and he's not stubborn."  
"Rocky more or less raised six stubborn Spanish children, and one stubborn Kerovian. Believe me, he's stubborn." They sat in silence for a few minutes, until something occurred to Tommy.  
"Why did Alpha keep calling you Roena?" She glanced at her watch.   
"Walk me home? Roena's my name."  
"So who's Rowina?"  
"Also me." She grinned at the look on his face. "Roena's my Kerovian name, but it's not exactly an Earth name. So when I came here, we changed it. I don't know what you'd think of Roena."  
"But you are Roena. I mean, Roena's you."  
"Nuh-uh. I'm Rowina. Roena is someone completely different."  
"Who is she then?" Tommy challenged her.  
"Roena is...a Ranger in Training. She's kind of boisterous. She likes to play practical jokes. She's telepathic and telekinetic-all Kerovians are. And her hair is red and black."   
"Red and...?"  
"Black. A lot of Kerovians have two-tone hair. It's something to do with the atmosphere on KO35. If you look closely at mine you can see the red, but I dye it all black now."  
"And...telekinectic?"  
"I don't practise." was all she said to that. Tommy hastened off the subject.  
"So who's Rowina?"  
"Rowina DeSantos. Lives in Angel Grove. Got kidnapped by Goldar once, although that's not really a claim to fame around here. Everyone and their cousin's been kidnapped by some hench-person or another. Rowina is more studious than the rest of the DeSantos, but she likes to party too."  
"How do you keep them straight?" Tommy asked.  
"I'm Rowina. A long, long time ago, I was Roena. I'm not her anymore." She darted across a road, taking Tommy by surprise. He had to wait for a minute before he could cross. "Rowina! Wait up!" When he caught up, he realised she was crying. "Hey. What's wrong?" He caught her arm, gently pulling her to a halt.  
"It's just..." she gestured around them. "This is Rowina's home. Roena's never been here, not properly. Space is her home, always has been. But 'Dros, he called me Roena, and you said Alpha called me Roena...I don't-I don't know who I am or where I belong."  
"You belong with the people who love you." Tommy told her quietly. "I'm adopted. I know what this feels like. Your family doesn't have to be about blood."  
"Zhane loves me." Rowina said quietly. "So does 'Dros, in his own way."  
"Rocky loves you. The DeSantos love you."  
"I know." If she'd been quiet before, this time she was almost inaudible. She pulled away from him to cross another road. But, with tears flowing down her checks, she didn't see the car coming.  
"Rowina!!"  
  
On the Megaship, Andros looked up in alarm as Zhane's readings went wild.  
"Zhane? Impact injuries...that's not you. What's happening to Roena?"  
  
  
Rocky sat and stared numbly at Rowina. Doctors were coming and going around him, saying things that he couldn't hear properly. He was staring at the IV in one hand. He'd nearly slugged the doctor who put it in. Tommy had had to hold him back.  
"She doesn't like needles, Tommy." he said now.  
"It's ok, Rocky, she's going to be fine. There's nothing much wrong." Rocky nodded and looked back at Rowina.  
"She doesn't like needles."  
  
  
"My brother's an idiot." Rowina muttered to herself.  
"Which one?"  
"Pick one. Am I dead?"  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
"So you're not dead either?"  
"Not as far as I know." Rowina sighed in relief.  
"That's good, Zhane. That's very good."  
  
  
Andros watched in disbelief as Zhane's brainwaves became measurable.  
  
"Where are we, Zhane?"  
"I dunno, Ro. Where are you? Outside, I mean."  
"I'm-I guess I must be in a hospital. On Earth. You, on the other hand, are in a cryo-chamber on the Megaship, and I don't know where that is. At least two galaxies away, I should think." She sat down, leaning against a wall. Zhane paced once around the boring grey walls, then joined her. They were in a small, featureless room with no visible exit.  
"What are you doing in a hospital, may I ask?"  
"I-sort of walked out in front of a car."  
"Ro-na..."  
"It was an accident, ok?" she defended herself. "I was upset about you, anyway."  
"Why?"  
"Zhane, you've been in cryo for over six months now, and you're not getting better."  
"Six months? Don't they usually turn off cryo after three?"  
"I wouldn't let them. I kicked up such a fuss, Zordon ruled that as a Ranger, you had a good enough chance of recovery to justify keeping it on."  
"Wow." Zhane said heavily. "Thanks."  
"Welcome." He lifted an arm and put it around her shoulders. She leaned into the embrace.   
"I missed you," he murmured.  
"I missed you too...and at least you had Andros and our parents, and the Astros and our home. I didn't have any of that."  
"Are you happy here?"  
"Yes...I think, sometimes, it might be easier if I didn't remember you so clearly. If I could forget Roena, and just be Rowina...it would be easier to take this exile."  
"It's not exile. You know that. It's not safe for you at home."  
"I know. Protective asylum, then? Whatever, it doesn't matter."  
"It's not forever. Just until it's safe..."  
"It'll never be safe for me, Zhane, you know that. He doesn't die."  
"Everyone dies."  
"Not him." she muttered. Feeling Zhane tense, she looked sideways up at him. "Zhane? What's wrong?"  
"I think it's time to go."  
"Already? We just got here."  
"Can't you feel it? You must, if I can."  
"Yes I feel it. So what? I don't want to lose you."  
"You're not losing me. I'm in here..." he touched her forehead lightly, "and here." He touched her heart just as lightly. "Be well, Roena."  
"Me?" She attempted to hide her tears, but it wasn't working. "I'm not the one in cryo...get well soon. I want to see you on Earth..."  
"I'll be there." Both were on their feet now, answering the vague compulsion. Rowina wiped her eyes one last time.  
"Go, Zhane. Don't make me leave you behind again." Zhane reached out to her but faded away before he touched her. Alone, Rowina stared at the walls of the room until they began to blur. As she started to wake up, she murmured, "I'm Rowina, now and for always."  
  
  
On the Megaship, Zhane's levels rose again, and he began to heal.  
  
  
"Rowie?" Rocky said, watching as she opened her eyes. She didn't seem to notice him, though; her eyes focused on Tommy, still keeping his friend company.  
"Rowina." she said very carefully.  
"Yes." Tommy agreed. She shook her head.  
"Not Roena. Rowina."  
"You're Rowina. Got it." Tommy said. Apparently satisfied, she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.  
"Tommy?" Rocky asked. Tommy looked at him for a moment.  
"Not here, man. We'd need to go to the Power Chamber. Now?" Rocky's gaze slid back to Rowina, who seemed to be simply sleeping. "We won't be long. Alpha can monitor her." Reluctantly, Rocky agreed. After he'd told the nurse that he had to go on a message but he'd be back soon, he followed Tommy to the Power Chamber.  
  
  
"Alpha, what does Rocky know about Rowina?"  
"That she's from Kerova. Why?"  
"That's ok then." He turned to face Rocky. "Rowina got a message earlier from Andros. Apparently her brother's not getting any better."  
"That was six months ago." Rocky interrupted. "He's not better yet?" Tommy shook his head.  
"They're not sure if he's gonna get better, either. Well, Rowina's sure."  
"What's all that Roena stuff?"  
"When she lived on KO35, that was her name. Just before the car hit her, she told me that she didn't know if she was Roena or Rowina any more. I guess she sorted it out."  
"What?"  
"You heard her. She said she was Rowina, not Roena."  
"What's the difference?"  
"You'd be surprised." Alpha piped up, having listened quietly to the whole conversation. "Kerovians are not the same as Earth Humans. To fit in at such a young age, Roena had to create a whole new person, and then be that person all the time. I'm not surprised she's getting mixed up." Rocky sat down and stared straight ahead of him.  
"My sister has a split personality?"  
"That's one way of putting it." Tommy agreed. "But I wouldn't worry. From what she said, Roena's firmly recessive. I doubt you'll be seeing her any time soon."  
"That's...comforting."  
"Rowina's waking up." Alpha reported. Neither of the ex-Rangers missed him saying Rowina rather than Roena, but neither of them commented on it.  
  
  
"Rowie?"   
Rocky repeated his words of a few minutes before. This time, however, Rowina responded.  
"Rocky?"  
"Yeah. How're you feeling?"  
"There's a needle in my hand."  
"That's your IV."  
"He nearly hit the guy who put it in." Tommy contributed. At the twin glares, he grinned. "Alright, I'll go. Rocky, I'll call your mother if you like."  
"Thanks, Tommy." After Tommy had gone, Rocky turned to Rowina.  
"What's this Roena stuff?"  
"What've you heard?" she answered.  
"You're two different people?"  
"Something like that. I worked it out, though. I'm Rowina now."  
"Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why be Rowina? What's wrong with Roena?" Rowina's eyes flashed angrily.  
"What's wrong with her is that she's stuck on a planet that's not her own, surrounded by people who aren't her family, and with no hope of getting home."  
"You do have family."  
"No, Rowina has family. Roena doesn't, or not here, anyway."  
"I don't think I can follow this." Rocky groaned.  
"You don't need to. I'm Rowina now. I keep telling you." Rocky looked up suddenly.  
"Why are you-sorry, I mean, why is Roena here?"  
"Because it's not safe for her on KO35. Or what used to be KO35, anyway." Seeing his expression, she sighed and elaborated, "There's a bad guy gunning for her, one who makes Zedd look like a fluffy kitty-cat, and Mondo look like a magnet. It's not safe there." Before he could ask any more, the rest of the DeSantos flooded the room.  
  
  
Six months later  
"I can't believe they're gone." Rowina murmured, watching the news broadcast. Beside her, Justin shifted slightly.  
"They had to. They have to save Zordon."  
"I know." she agreed. On her other side, Rocky grinned.  
"I hope Rita doesn't find out they've gone."  
"They're all following Dark Spectre." Justin offered absently, absorbed in the newscast, despite the fact that he'd been there. Rowina watched the rocket blast off again.  
"How often are they going to show it?" she said, almost angrily, getting up and going into the kitchen. Rocky and Justin exchanged glances, then Rocky followed her.  
"Rowie? You ok?"  
"Yes." She turned from the sink and smiled at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry, Rocky. You always worry."  
"Do not." he muttered.  
"Guys?" Justin yelled from the sitting room. Rolling her eyes, Rowina followed Rocky back in. The head of NASADA was speaking for the cameras.  
"We were tracking the shuttle on our radar. Just outside the atmosphere, it was intercepted by another vessel and proceeded to dock with it. As soon as it had docked, both vessels disappeared off our radar. We are continuing to search, and we'll be releasing updates. Thank you, that is all." Justin turned down the sound, eyes wide.  
"Who'd want the shuttle?" he asked. Rowina shrugged.  
"It was probably just the Aquitians or something. Who knows? It's not like the Rangers are short on interstellar allies."  
"I guess." Justin agreed reluctantly. Rocky caught Rowina's eye and mouthed, you know. She shook her head.  
  
Later, when Justin had gone, she turned to Rocky.   
"I don't know who it was. So don't ask. Alright?" She turned and went to her room before he could answer. Watching her go, he sighed. Apparently, deciding to be Rowina hadn't helped. If anything, she was more conflicted than before. But he knew from experience that she wouldn't talk to him, so he left her alone.  
  
  
  
1 year later  
"Adelle, can I borrow your pen?"  
"Sure, honey." Rowina wrote quickly for a moment, then looked up. "You know Andros, don't you?"  
"Yes, I know that whole group."  
"When Andros comes in, could you give him this? It's very important." She handed Adelle an envelope.  
"Of course I can." She peered at the envelope. "For Andros?"  
"Yes-I know it's not addressed to him. Zhane's a friend of his, he'll get it to him."  
"Oh-sure." Rowina smiled and left the Surf Spot, Angel Grove's newest teen hangout.  
  
  
About half an hour later, the Astro Rangers, including a newly awoken Zhane, came into the Surf Spot.  
"Trust me," Carlos said with a grin, "the food here is much better than the Synthetron. Really." Adelle lowered a basket of chips onto their table.  
"On the house, guys, 'cos you haven't been in for so long. Andros, one of the DeSantos left this in for you." She handed him the envelope.  
"It's addressed to you, Zhane." He tossed it to Zhane. "Who are the DeSantos?" Zhane asked, confused.  
"They live here in Angel Grove. Rocky DeSantos was a Ranger about three lots before us." TJ said quietly.   
"That's Carla over there. I think she's the youngest." Ashley offered. Zhane looked at Carla, shrugged, and opened the letter.  
"Maybe it's from Rocky." Cassie guessed.  
"Rocky doesn't know Zhane." Carlos pointed out. Everyone looked across at Zhane, who was staring at the envelope. He almost seemed to be in shock, Ashley noticed, alarmed.  
"Zhane? What is it? Are you alright?" He finally looked up. His face seemed somehow dead.  
"I'm fine," he told her un-convincingly. He switched his gaze to Andros. "We have to go now."  
"Why?" Carlos asked.  
"Not you guys. Just us." Zhane explained.  
"Why?" Andros asked. Zhane tossed him the envelope. Andros tipped it up over his hand. A gold necklace fell out. Andros looked up, his eyes wide.  
"That's...you're right, we have to go."  
"Andros?" TJ asked. Andros shook his head.  
"We'll catch up with you later." He and Zhane hurried out of the Surf Spot. Ashley sat where she was for about two seconds, then she jumped to her feet.  
"Right, I'm just going then."  
"Ash..." Cassie said warningly. Ashley grinned at her and ran after the other two Rangers.  
  
  
Zhane was practically running through the park. Ashley had to run to catch them.  
"Where are we going?" she asked, breathlessly.  
"Go back to the restaurant. This has nothing to do with you." Zhane told her coldly.  
"So? We're a team, Zhane. If it matters to you, it matters to all of us."  
"Not this." He turned away and stood, staring across the park. Andros looked at Ashley.  
"This is important to him," he murmured softly. "He's been waiting a long time for it. You should probably go." Ashley looked at Zhane again and slowly shook her head.  
"No. You guys don't know your way around Angel Grove, really, and I do."  
"It doesn't matter," Zhane suddenly joined the conversation again, "We don't need to know where we're going. You know that, Andros, she'll find us." Andros shook his head.  
"Not without breaking Zordon's rules, and I don't think she'll do that."  
"Maybe..." Zhane trailed off and watched some people who'd just moved into view down the park a bit. Ashley followed his gaze.  
"Hey, that's the DeSantos!" she exclaimed. "Didn't Adelle say it was a DeSantos who left that envelope in for you?"  
"Yes." Zhane agreed. They started down the hill towards the group of children.  
"That's Rocky. He was the Red Morphin' and Blue Zeo Ranger." Ashley said quietly. "Those are his brothers and sisters. That's Michelle, Joseph, you saw Carla earlier, that's Rowina, Alex...I don't think I know the others."  
"Rowina." Zhane repeated.  
"Yeah. Why?" her gaze flew from Zhane to Andros and back to the DeSantos. Rocky had noticed them and was coming up the hill towards them.  
"Hi, Ashley."   
"Hey, Rocky. This is Andros, and that's Zhane. Guys, this is Rocky."  
"So you said." Zhane agreed. He wasn't even looking at Rocky, however: instead he was watching Rowina. The younger DeSantos were watching them now, but Rowina seemed to be making an effort to ignore them. Rocky watched all this, and a sudden suspicion rose in his eyes. Abruptly, he turned to Zhane.  
"I heard you were dead." Zhane appeared to consider this for a minute.  
"I got better," he finally said. Rocky made a face, hiding it by turning away.  
"Rowie? Can you come here, please? Micha, it's time to head home. Can you start gathering up the things, please?" Michelle gathered the kids and herded them away from the small group as Rowina came reluctantly to join them.  
"Yes, Rocky?" Almost against her will, it seemed, her eyes went to Zhane's face.  
"Rowie, this is..."  
"I know." She cut him off. Rocky drew back slightly, Andros tugging Ashley back to join him. Zhane took a deep breath.  
"It is you. I thought-but I wasn't sure."   
"It's me," she agreed softly. "How are you?" She flushed slightly, probably realising what a stupid thing to say that was.  
"You tell me." She shook her head.  
"It's not-I don't do that anymore. Since Dimitria's gone, I can't take chances..."  
"I know." Zhane agreed quietly. "Come with me." She drew back slightly.  
"Where?"  
"The ship. Why?" She pulled away again.  
"Zhane, I haven't seen you for...I can't just pretend nothing ever happened. I can't just go from not knowing you straight to the ship. It doesn't work like that."  
"You called me," he protested. He held out his hand; her cross dangled from his fingers. She bowed her head.  
"I wanted you to know that I'm safe here. And happy. I need time, Zhane. That's all. Just time." She leaned in and kissed him, pulling away before he could catch her. Then she turned to Andros, standing awkwardly nearby. She came over and gave him a quick hug.  
"Take care of him for me, 'Dros." she said quietly.  
"I always did," he answered just as softly. She looked back at Zhane once, then she turned and walked away.  
"Roena?" Zhane called after her. She turned back. He hurried to catch up to her.  
"Don't you want to come with me?" A single tear ran down her cheek.  
"I don't know you any more, Zhane. I know the nine-year-old boy who kept me safe for six years, and cried all night when I left. The seventeen-year-old Power Ranger, he's a different story." He caught her arm to stop her. Rocky started forward, but Andros held him back.  
"Just let them sort this. Please." he said softly.  
"He better not hurt her," Rocky half-threatened.  
"He won't," Ashley promised. "Please?" Rocky grunted and looked back towards the two Kerovians.  
"You were there all the time. You know everything that's ever happened to me!" Zhane protested.  
"It's not enough." Rowina said quietly. "It faded, over time. I don't know anything about the last five years...Zhane, I can't do this all at once. Just give me time." She pulled away again; this time, he didn't try to stop her. She ran down the hill towards home. With one last glare at Zhane, Rocky chased her.  
  
  
"Zhane?" Andros called.  
"Go away." He glared at the door.  
"Don't be stupid. Let me in."  
"Go away."  
"DECA, open the door."  
"ZHANE HAS REQUESTED THAT NO-ONE DISTURB HIM."  
"Open the door, DECA!"  
"ZHANE HAS REQUESTED..."  
"Yes, you said." Ashley cut her off. "Zhane! I'm gonna break your door now!"  
"Go away." Ashley rolled her eyes and pried the cover off the panel next to the door. Andros leaned over her and wrapped two wires together. Zhane's door slid open smoothly and locked open.  
"Zhane?" Andros called. All the lights were off, and none of the Rangers were foolish enough to go into Zhane's room in the dark. Zhane sighed loudly.  
"DECA, lights." He winced against the sudden brightness. "Half-lights. You broke my door." Andros blinked as the lights went back down. Zhane was lying on his back on the bunk, staring towards the window. Earth was just visible outside.  
"Zhane..."  
"She doesn't want to be with me."  
"That's not true." Ashley said.  
"She needs time." Andros added.  
"Time? She's had eight years. You'd think she'd be glad to see me."  
"Zhane..." Ashley started. She picked her way across to the bunk and knelt down. "Those eight years? She's been living without you. She's spent eight years feeling you fade from her mind...and now you're back? She can't handle that all at once." Andros nodded silent agreement. In quite a different tone of voice, Ashley went on, "Zhane, you're bleeding." She lightly lifted his hand into view. Blood stained the sides of it. "Open your hand."  
"I'm fine."  
"OPEN your HAND!" Giving up, he unclenched his hand, with some difficulty. Roena's cross gleamed up at them; he'd held it so tightly it had cut into his skin.  
"Oh, Zhane." Ashley murmured. She carefully lifted the cross from his palm.  
"Give that back!" he yelled, panicked. She looked at Andros. "I'm not taking it, Zhane. See? It's right on your chair. I just need to clean this up. Andros, can you get a first aid kit?"  
  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ashley demanded. She'd threatened Zhane with sedation and confinement to the Med bay, and he'd agreed to try and get some sleep. Ashley had never seen her blond teammate like this, and it worried her. Andros drew her down the hall, away from Zhane's door. They ended up in the Team Room.  
"I don't know exactly," he started, "but I can guess."  
"Go on." Ashley prompted him.  
"Roena's his sister. They've been apart for eight years. She's the reason he became a Ranger in the first place, you know."  
"Really. Why?" Andros sat down at the table, and Ashley followed.  
"They were very close when they were young. I've never since anyone so close. Zhane always felt sort of guilty for not protecting her."  
"Go on," Ashley prompted him.  
"When she left he'd just turned nine. I didn't think about it at the time, because I was only nine too. I heard my parents talking about it later-apparently, everyone had been afraid they'd die if they were kept apart. That's how close they were."  
"Oh, Zhane." Ashley murmured. "Why couldn't they keep them together?"  
"Roena couldn't stay on KO35. It wasn't safe for her there. But I guess Zordon couldn't find anywhere that would take them both in-not and stay in Angel Grove." Andros sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Obviously, they didn't die. Zhane, because he was determined to become a Ranger and save her. Roena-I'm not sure. I think, as a defence, she started to forget KO35, and the people there. I know the link between them gradually lessened, because Zhane told me."  
"What link?" Ashley asked. Andros rubbed his face again.  
"Before she left, they had the closest mental link I've ever seen. I could tell if Karone was nearby, and if I tried very hard I could pick up on some of her thoughts. Those two never needed to speak out loud, not to each other. At any time, one of them could tell you exactly where the other was, and what they were doing. It was actually spooky, at times. But after she left, it was cut down a little. And every day, it got cut down a little more. Eventually, it got to the point where Zhane knew she was alive, but no more than that. That hurt him, a lot." Ashley shook her head.  
"Poor Zhane. And now he's finally found her, and she doesn't want to know...does she?"  
"She wants to know him again, I know that. She never was very good at hiding her feelings from us. But she's afraid..."  
"Of Zhane?" Ashley asked in surprise.  
"No. I don't know what she's afraid of, though. It's even more than that, Ash...the day we left to train as Astro Guardians, Zhane's parents made him promise he'd find Roena and keep her safe. They knew the war with the AOE was coming, and they wanted to be sure she was all right."  
"So he's feeling guilty as well..." Ashley thought for a minute, then she sat up. "I bet I know what she's afraid of."  
"What?" He looked up at her.  
"She doesn't want to hurt Rocky. Plus, she feels guilty for even wanting another brother. Rocky and the DeSantos have taken care of her for years, and she feels like if she goes with Zhane she'll be throwing all that back in their faces." Andros regarded her with astonishment.  
"Where'd you come up with that?"  
"A friend of mine was adopted, and her real mom made contact with her. She didn't know what to do."  
"What did she decide?"  
"She spends some time with her real mom, but she still lives with her adopted family." Andros shook his head.  
"But Roena can't do that. We spend so much time away from Earth. Plus, what if she got hurt in an attack? Zhane would never forgive himself...and I don't think Rocky would, either."  
"They really didn't hit it off, did they? Poor Zhane."  
"Poor Zhane nothing, it's Rocky I pity if they get in a fight..."  
  
  
Rocky waited more or less patiently on the landing until his mother came out of Rowina's room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
"Something's upset her very badly, Rocky." She looked at him for a moment, then led the way downstairs. "Do you know what?" Rocky took a deep breath and sat down.  
"Si, Mama. At the park today...she met her blood brother." Mrs. DeSantos sat very still for a moment.  
"We knew it would happen," she murmured quietly. "Ah, I thought it would be longer." Rocky stared at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I knew about him. I thought he would leave mi mun´eca for a little longer, but..."  
"Mama?" Rowina's voice asked shakily. Mrs. DeSantos turned to the doorway. Rowina came in and fell beside her mother's chair. Mrs. DeSantos ran her hand through Rowina's hair.  
"Rowina, mi pequen~o, you weren't the easiest child to raise, but you know we love you dearly, si?"  
"Si, Mama." Rowina managed.   
"Now, go and find your brother." She raised her head.  
"What?"  
"He's waiting for you. Go and talk with him. Rowina, you will always have a home here, but he needs you. You can find him?"  
"Si, Mama." She looked at Rocky. "Come with me?" He nodded slowly.  
  
  
"Megaship, can you hear me?"   
TJ frowned at his console. The message wasn't coming in on the NASADA frequency, and they were supposed to be the only people able to reach the ship by radio.  
"Who is this?"   
"So you are awake up there. Where's Zhane?"  
"Who is this?" TJ repeated.  
"Roena. Is he there or not?"  
"You have to do a bit better than 'Roena', I'm afraid."  
"Forget it. Is Andros there?" Andros came onto the bridge  
"It's ok, TJ, I'll take it. Roena?"  
" 'Dros. Finally. How's Zhane?"  
"You tell me." There was a pause on the other end.  
"That bad? Can you get him down here?"  
"No. I can get you up here, though." There was an even longer pause.  
"Ye-es. All right. Go on then, I'm clear." Her teleport beam was bright purple. Andros noted that; non-Rangers usually teleported in white.  
"Nice ship." she remarked.  
"Zhane's in the Med Bay." Andros told her. She was mentally blocking him, with the air of someone who's been doing it for so long she doesn't realise she's doing it. Taping her shield lightly, though, he found a dozen holes in it. Roena? He sent gently. She slammed him out of her mind so hard he stumbled.  
"Don't do that," she said shakily. "It reminds me of...I don't like it."  
"Sorry. Cassie?" He turned to Cassie, who'd just come onto the bridge. "Can you take Roena to the Med Bay please?"   
"Sure." Cassie agreed, gesturing out the door. Rowina left quietly.  
  
They could hear Zhane from halfway down the corridor. Rowina paused just outside to listen.  
"Ashley, I cut my hand! It doesn't need a bandage, and I don't need to stay here."  
"Zhane, I told you if you didn't get some sleep I'd bring you down here. Do you want me to sedate you as well?" Rowina leaned causally on the doorframe.  
"You always were stubborn, Zhane." She commented.  
"You stay out of this." he said automatically. Then his brain caught up with his mouth. "Roena?"  
" 'At's me." she responded cheerfully. Before anyone could move she was across the room in his arms. Zhane held her tightly, feeling the lost eight years fall away.  
  
  
"What happened your hand?" she asked, once she was coherent.   
"I-cut it." he answered. She started unwinding the bandage from around it. "You realise Ashley's going to kill me if she catches me with that off?"  
"You won't need it when I'm done." He caught her wrist, not hard enough to hurt.  
"Should you be doing that?"  
"It's fine, Zhane, don't worry." He shook his head.  
"What if it's not?"  
"It is, though. Zhane, relax. I know what I'm doing." He shook his head again, fighting the impulse to relax.  
"Don't do that. You know the rules."  
"Yes, Zhane, I know the rules. Dad beat them into me very well." She withdrew from his mind lightly, sitting back on the bed.  
"He was scared. You can't do stuff like that on Earth. I've been awake a week, and I already know that much."  
"I know that, Zhane. I not only had him telling me, I had Trey and Zordon and Alpha and Dimitria and all the Astro Rangers and Dulcea telling me. Even if I was only six at the time, I still learned well enough." She slid off the bed and paced a bit. "I never did a thing. Not for the whole eight years I was here. I never read one thought; I never moved a piece of dust, nothing. The only thing I ever did was to keep in touch with you. And I didn't even do that very well." Sitting back on the bed, she took his hand again. He felt a faint tingle as she mentally closed the cuts.  
"It'll scar a little, I can't help that. But it won't hurt. All done." He flexed his hand lightly, feeling the slight tug of the scars.  
"Thanks. You know what you just did, though, don't you? What if he heard?"  
"He's dead." She turned away slightly: he caught her arm and turned her back around to face him.  
"Ro..."  
"Dhurcas is dead, Zhane. I...I have to go." Pulling away, she teleported herself off the ship.  
  
  
"Andros, is Zhane ok?" Ashley asked. Andros followed her gaze to Zhane, who was sulking under a tree. They'd come down to Angel Grove Park for a picnic, but it wasn't working out very well.  
"He and Roena had a sort of fight. It's nothing major." Cassie wandered over in time to hear that.  
"Who is Roena? I mean, we don't normally let anyone who asks onto the ship."  
"Hang on a second." He cast a thought out towards Zhane. Zhane? Can I tell them about Roena?  
Why not? They'd find out sooner or later. Just don't tell them about Dhurcas. It's not our place.  
I won't. Andros agreed. He turned back to Cassie and Ashley. "Roena is Zhane's sister."  
"His sister?" Cassie asked. "Then how is she Rocky's sister?" Ashley already knew this, so she sat quietly while Andros explained.  
"Roena was born on KO35 when Zhane and I were four. When she was five, she had to leave. Zordon arranged for her to be adopted by a family here, and that was the DeSantos. She's been with them for eight years now, almost nine, and Zhane's worried she's forgotten him. That's why he's...um..."  
"Clinging." Cassie suggested. "How come she hasn't forgotten? I mean, I don't remember much from when I was five."   
"Zhane and Roena are linked mentally, they always have been. My Mother used to say they were supposed to be twins."  
"Aren't you linked with Karone?" Ashley asked. Andros's eyes darkened at the mention of his sister.   
"Yes, but Karone and I are twins. Anyway, it's not the same. I have this feeling Karone's alive out there, somewhere. Zhane could tell you where Roena is, who she's with and what she's doing."  
"So can I. Look!" Ashley pointed over Andros's shoulder. Turning, he saw Rocky striding directly towards the group, completely ignoring Rowina's attempts to stop him. He came to a stop in front of Zhane.  
"What the HELL did you DO to my SISTER!" Rocky demanded.  
"I didn't 'do' anything, and she's not your sister." Zhane answered. Rowina rolled her eyes.   
"Guys, not here..."  
"Eight years says she is." Rocky said.  
"Blood says she isn't." Zhane responded.  
"Zhane! Rocky! Enough!" Andros tried his 'leader' voice.  
"They can't hear you, 'Dros." Rowina said quietly.  
"Ok, then answer me this." Rocky said. "If you didn't do anything to her. Then how come two out of the three times she's ever cried have been after talking to you?"  
"Was that even a sentence?" Zhane asked. While Rocky was spluttering, he turned to Rowina. "What was the other time?"  
"My cat died when I was six. Will you two stop it now?" He turned back to Rocky.  
"Maybe she's upset at leaving me."  
"Oh that must be it." Rocky jeered.  
"Enough!" Rowina yelled, startling everyone into silence. "This is ridiculous, you're both acting like children. Rocky." She took a deep breath. "I love Zhane. I always have. He took care of me for six years, and he's been trying to find me for eight more. He's blood of my blood. There are things I need to know about my past that only he can tell me. Zhane." She turned to look at Zhane, ignoring the crushed look on Rocky's face. "Rocky is my bother. He has protected me for eight years. He never once made me feel less than him because I wasn't blood of his blood. He has loved me, and looked out for me, and you owe him for that." The pair both looked a little ashamed. Rocky started to speak, but Rowina wasn't done yet. "I've been thinking about this, and Zhane...I want to come with you. But not yet. I need a few more days." She turned back to Rocky. "Rocky, mi hermano, I need to do this. I am Kerovian. There are things I left undone when I left, that I need to finish." She glanced at Andros, who nodded grimly. "But I won't be gone forever. KO35 is gone. Earth is my home now. I'll be back, I promise." She was half-crying by now. Rocky smiled a little.  
"Rowina, mi hermana-do what you have to do." Crying harder now, she gave him a fierce hug, which he returned just as fiercely. He turned to Zhane. "Keep her safe. She's not as smart as she thinks she is."  
"Hey!!" Rowina protested mildly. Then, very softly, "Rocky, I don't have to go yet."  
"Yes, you do. If you don't leave soon, you never will. Tu´ es miedo, hermanita. " She bit her lip.   
"I need to talk to Mama."   
"Let's go, then." The pair left, Rowina promising to be back soon.  
"That was intense." Cassie commented. The four Earth Rangers drifted away slightly, leaving the two Kerovians together.  
"She's coming back, Andros! I'm getting her back."  
"You heard what she said, Zhane. About things to finish." Zhane shook his head.  
"He's dead, Andros. She told me herself. She'd know, after all."  
"I don't think so. You know the legend. He-who-cannot-die?"  
"There's a reason it's a legend. I don't believe this. I thought you of all people would be happy for me." He brushed past Andros and walked away.  
"I am happy, but-Zhane! Dhurcas is real, and he's dangerous!" Zhane ignored him, venting his feelings by ripping the leaves off a bush.  
"Andros?" Ashley asked hesitantly. The other Rangers hadn't heard any of the conversation, but they could still tell more or less what was going on.  
"He's so stubborn." Andros swore in Kerovian.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Not yet." Andros answered darkly. He didn't explain, and Ashley didn't ask. Instead they waited in silence for Rowina to return. When she did return, she teleported in alone.  
"Roena! Where's Rocky?" Andros asked.  
"He-decided not to come. We'd said goodbye, and-Mama needed him." She shouldered her bag, silently refusing Andros's equally silent offer to take it.  
"You can stay." Zhane said quietly. Rowina smiled, knowing what those three words had cost him.   
"No. I've been here long enough now. There are things I need to settle, and I can't do that from here. So come on, let's go." She cast one last look around the park, and then she followed the Ranger's teleportation streams.  
  
"Roena?" Roena straightened up from her bag and turned to the cabin door.  
"Come in, 'Dros. Thank you for the cabin-for letting me on board." He shrugged.  
"I missed you. Can I ask you something?" Her eyes darkened.  
"I haven't heard him. I don't think he knows I'm back." Andros nodded.  
"Good, because if he finds out..."  
"I know, 'Dros. Believe me, I know." Unconsciously, she traced an old scar on her wrist. "I'll be careful. I'll let you know-if he comes back."  
"Good. Now, come with me." He caught her hand and tugged gently. Puzzled, she followed him to the bridge, where he let go. She barely noticed, however, all her attention focused on the main screen. She drifted forward, smiling.  
"Home..." Stars lined the screen, pouring past as the ship moved through hyper-rush. "I'm home. Finally, I'm home."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
What is Roena's secret? Who are the Kerovians so afraid of? Read the next part to find out...  
  
  
I don't speak Spanish. I got all the Spanish I used in this out of a dictionary. Corrections gratefully received.  
Spanish used in this fic:  
Hermana: Sister  
Hermano: Brother  
Si, Mama: Yes, Mother.  
Mi mun´eca: Pretty child, doll  
Pequen~o: Littlest, smallest  
Tu es miedo, hemanita: You are afraid, little sister  



End file.
